


Who are we?

by Fic_Zorro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was prompted to me by Geniewithwifi over on tumblr. She prompted: "Angst fest. Oliver temporarily loses his memory and forgets hes dating engaged felicity and he kisses laurel. Felicity witnesses it." Here is the creation from it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Hangover?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was prompted to me by Geniewithwifi over on tumblr. She prompted: "Angst fest. Oliver temporarily loses his memory and forgets hes dating engaged felicity and he kisses laurel. Felicity witnesses it." Here is the creation from it.

 

“Oliver?” His head was killing him. He wanted to make a mental note to tell Tommy not to make his drinks as strong anymore, but just the thought made the pounding in his head feel even worse.

“Oliver?” The voice said again. He groaned. 

“I’ll go get the doctor.” He heard a clacking of heels, before the opening and closing of doors. He squinted his eyes open to a harsh light.

“Can we turn the lights off please?” He whined. 

“They’re off.” A deep voice said. When he opened his eyes again the glare was gone and it didn’t hurt as much.

“Oliver?” He turned his head to see a beautiful girl. It took him a second to recognize her, but once he did he wanted to groan again. He knew she was going to be mad. He had promised her that we would never drink as much as he did that last time to land himself in the hospital again for alcohol poisoning.

“Hey Lor,” He whispered out, like he does when he tried to fake sick to Raisa.

“How are you feeling?” She was standing next to his bed. He tentatively reached a hand out to grasp one of hers that was holding on to the bed railing.

“Like crap. You think you could be my nurse while I recover?” He tried to grin, but he knew it probably came out as more of a grimace.

“Oliver?” She looked confused. He heard a cough come from a corner of the room. When he looked over he saw a large, dark skinned man standing there with his arms crossed. 

“Who’s he?” Oliver asked, looking to Laurel.

“Did my mom hire him?” He watched as the eyebrows on both Laurel and the big guy go up, but neither one of them said anything.

“At first, but then you-”

“Damn it. I told mom I don’t need a babysitter. It was one accident. I learned my lesson in not popping pills and drinking. Hey you know what big guy, can you go get me a shake?” 

“Oliver! What-”

“It’s okay Laurel. I’m going to go see what’s going on with the doctor and Felicity.” Oliver watched as the man crossed the room and left the room letting the door slam shut behind him, making his head hurt even worse from the noise.

“Oliver what is going on with you?” Laurel demanded.

“Nothing.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders, but it hurt when he did that.

“You know you have yet to greet me. How about a kiss for poor little me?” Before Laurel could even protest, Oliver gave her a tug and because she wasn’t expecting it, she fell in to it. She landed on his chest. 

“Oliver what the fu-” She started to say before she was cut off by Oliver’s lips landing on hers. It was familiar. A feeling that she has missed, but she also knew that it wasn’t hers. This feeling belonged to someone else now. As Laurel was about to pull away she heard someone walk in to the room, making her pull away with a gasp.

“Felicity.” She said, whirling around to face the blonde haired woman who walked in with a doctor and the big dark skinned man. The blonde one’s eyes were opened wide, surprise or shock, no one knew which.

“Hey man, did you really let a stalker in? I thought my mom hired you. You are failing majorly man.” 

“Oliver?” The blonde one questioned. If one didn’t know her they would have missed it, but for two people in the room they heard it. They heard the hitch in her voice, the watery tone it almost took on. One was angry that her voice was turning like that, after watching her for years struggling with this fear, only to see it come to life in front of her. The other was upset, for letting herself fall in to this. For being one of the girls that Oliver used to cheat on someone even though she knew this was different. She still felt like crap for hurting someone that has become like a sister to her.

“I don’t know who you are but I’m going to need you to leave. Only family are allowed in. Laurel’s the exception because she’s my girlfriend. Can you escort her out please?” Oliver looked to the big guy, whose name he had yet to get.

“Mr. Queen are you telling me you don’t recognize this woman?” The doctor asked. This doctor was different. He had seen Mr. Queen before for many reasons, and knew that the man had a secret, for one such as himself could not come in to a hospital for the wounds he did and claim them to be “motorcycle accident” like he does.

“Nope. Never seen her before. I mean she doesn’t even look like my type.” He heard a harsh breath be sucked in from somewhere, but didn’t really care. He watched as the blonde woman tucked her head in a little before she turned to walk out the door. Oliver watched as both Laurel and the big guy sent him a glare and followed after the woman.

“Mr. Queen that woman was your fiance. I’m guessing that your most recent accident has given you a concussion and some memory loss. Can you tell me what date it is?”

“Yeah. It’s March 8th 2007. No wait- today’s the 9th since the party was last night.”

“No Mr. Queen. It’s November.” Oliver looked at the man in confusion.

“It’s November 2015.”


	2. I'm sorry, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are ask ficlets so that explains why they are so short.

"What the hell do you mean it's 2015? And how the hell is that woman my fiancee? I haven't cheated on Laurel in three months." Oliver exclaimed. 

"Mr Queen I need you to follow my finger please. With your eyes only." The doctor shined a light in his eyes, but Oliver closed his eyes and pushed the hand holding the light away. 

"No I want my questions answered first. Who the hell is that woman? Who the hell is that big guy? And why the hell is Laurel not mad at me for alcohol poisoning?" 

"Mr. Queen it was not alcohol poisoning that you suffer from. You were in a motorcycle accident. Or at least that is what your fiancee and friends claim." 

"I don't own a motorcycle. My mom would kill me for having one while Speedy is still so young." The doctor just gave him a look before making a note on Oliver's chart. 

"I want to keep your for a couple days, see if any of your memories come back. In the mean time I suggest you get some rest." Oliver nodded his head, feeling so confused.


	3. Breaking

Her arms were crossed against her body, like they were the only thing holding her up. Her head was ducked a little, like she was trying to hide her face. 

"Felicity." She flinched at the voice that called her name. She knew it wasn't her fault. It was no one's fault really, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. 

"Felicity." A different, deeper voice called. She felt a hand pull on her arm gently, but it wasn't the hand that she wanted. The hand pulled her in to a familiar chest, but again not the one she wanted. Being in those arms, were she felt safe, allowed her to break. She cried as she held on to the man that became a brother to her. The man that has allowed her to let everything in her heart out and has given her advice to how she can protect herself. She felt the hand of the woman who has changed so much for the better on her back, trying to show support and apologize, and it made everything feel worse. Her family was here, but her heart was in the room. Alone and damaged.


	4. Repair

Her hand was raised, hesitant to knock on the door. She didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to destroy his world, but yet she didn’t want anyone else to take the brunt of anger that was bound to happen. She looked back down the hallway and watched as Thea continued to talk to the doctor. Thea had her arms crossed against her chest. Felicity knew that hold too well, knowing that it’s the only thing that helps a person keep themselves pulled together long enough until they can be alone. Alone so that when they break they have no one trying to tell them everything will be okay, or that they will be there to help. Sometimes a person doesn’t want to hear that, they just want the time and space so they can break. That way the break is clean and even and picking up the pieces aren’t as hard.

Felicity turns back to the door, and letting a sigh out, lowers her hand to knock. She hopes he didn’t hear, hopes he’s asleep so that way he still has a couple more hours of happiness, before she has to destroy everything he knows.

“come in.” A voice called from the other side. She let out another sigh, her hopes not being heard at that moment.

“Hey.” She said as she poked her head around the door, cautiously entering the room.

“Hey. Felicia right?” Felicity gave a pained smile.

“Felicity, but close enough.”

“Felicity, sorry. What did you need?”

“I’m actually here for you. I wanted to tell you some things before anyone else does.”

“Like the fact that you and I are supposed to be engaged?” She could hear the shock in his voice, but his face had a look of indignation. Felicity had to make a fist at her side to keep herself from crossing her arms. It wasn’t the time for her to break.

“Well that, but some other things. Haven’t you wondered where your mom and dad are? If not them at least Tommy?” She watched as Oliver just shrugged his shoulders, at least tried to, forgetting that one shoulder is broken.

“I figured they were busy. I mean I knew Tommy would call me when he had the chance.” This was her chance. Her moment to break it to him gently. 

“Do it like a band-aid Felicity. Just tell him.” She thought.

“Oliver I’m sorry but they died.” His head whipped up from looking at his hands to set a glare at her.

“That’s not funny.” He growled out. It was the growl that he normally used on the bad guys, the growl that makes most people scared, but it had never been directed towards her. Now that she’s on the receiving end she knows the kind of fear that those on the other end go through.

“I’m not joking Oliver. In May of 2007 you and your dad went on a boat trip to China. The boat never made it. Your dad died with the ship. You came back to the city five years later. You had only been in the city for a year when there was an earthquake and Tommy died. The year after that your mother was killed by a deranged man trying to protect you and Thea.”

“No. You are lying.”

“No I’m not. Oliver I was there-”

“NO! I don’t believe you! I know that Tommy is going to call me within a day or two, making plans for the next party. My parents will call me within a week. You are nothing more then a delusional bitch, trying to hurt me. What is it that you want? Do you want money? Are you looking for your fifteen minutes of fame?” Felicity is holding back the tears that desperately want to fall, knowing that this might be what happened. She wanted to go over and grab Oliver’s hand in hers, tell her that she’s right here beside, and will follow his lead, but she can’t. This Oliver isn’t the Oliver she has known for the last four, almost five years. This is the Oliver that Laurel and Sara grew up with. The Oliver that Thea used to look up to. This is their Ollie. 

“No. I just wanted you to hear this. I know everyone else will try to keep it quiet, hoping that your memories will return so they don’t have to tell you. But the man I know? The one that you’ve become? He would rather be told right away.” Felicity wanted to say more but at that moment the door opened and Felicity saw Thea in the doorway.

“Hey. I didn’t think you were going to be here.” She laid a hand on Felicity’s arm in comfort, but she knew that Thea needed it more. She could see the tracks from the tears and her eyes were still red from it.

“I just wanted to tell Oliver somethings. He’s going to have questions, but I don’t think he’ll believe them from me.” Felicity looked at Thea and tried to convey to her what it was that she told him. It took the young woman a few moments, but Felicity watched as her shoulders fell and her gaze wouldn’t look at her. 

“I know. I’ll answer them as best as I can.”

“Is it true?” Oliver interrupted them. Both woman looked over to him.

“Is it true that mom, dad and Tommy are gone? Is it true that they are dead?” 

“Ollie.” Thea started. It was all Oliver needed before he broke. Felicity watched as the man she knew to be so strong, so compassionate for so many other people, who never allowed himself the time to truly grieve, finally broke and allowed the damn that had been building for so long break. She watched as Thea crossed the room and joined him on his bed to hold him. She watched as he clung to his sister who cried with him. She watched this scene and wanted to join them, allowing them to grieve and allow herself to grieve, but couldn’t. All she could do was leave the room and allow this small family the privacy that they needed and deserved.


	5. Remember

7 months. It has been a long and crazy 7 months. 7 months that he really doesn’t know if he would ever change. He stood by and watched as the man he knew reverted back in to the boy he never wanted to know. 7 months as he watched the woman who was as strong as his wife, sometimes even stronger, keep herself together for everyone else’s sake. 7 months of watching as the woman who would be fretted over by him, now fretted over him. 7 months of trying to figure out how he could help, but being utterly defenseless when it came to Thea and Felicity. He knew he should help. Oliver had become a brother to him, even after every dumb and crazy theatrics he’s done, but he also knew that the two women in his life knew best. 

Thea knew “Ollie.” Knew how he would react to news, how he would react to people. Thea knew that “Ollie” would never handle a bodyguard, even before he learned everything from the island. Thea was the one to reteach Ollie about his life. About how she was his half-sister, how he took over Queen Consolidated for some time. She told him about their mother’s love, how she sacrificed herself for them instead of making Oliver choose. She told him about how Tommy helped him save Laurel the night of the earthquake, how he was the last one to see him, the last one to hold him when no one else would. 

Felicity taught Oliver about being a hero. About how he went from trying to right the wrongs of his parents to trying to save his city. How Oliver went from a killer that people feared to being a savior that people looked to for hope. Taught Oliver that he laid his life on the line every night and never expected a thank you from it. Felicity taught Oliver that he kept his company from laying people off just to save a few dollars. She taught him that no matter what he thought he always had a choice about how he did things, even when there seems to be nothing left. 

Even though both the ladies had taught him all that Diggle taught him something important also. He taught Oliver about his team. How Felicity was always on top of finding any and all information that they need. How Roy became the ears on the ground that they needed to keep the Glades safe for everyone. Diggle taught Oliver that Sara accepted the darkness in her but never let it control her. Taught him that even though Laurel had joined at first for revenge she soon saw the good that came from them. Diggle taught Oliver that even though it was his baby sister, Thea didn’t always need his protection.

It was also in those 7 months of Oliver remembering that he learned to open up. To tell Diggle things that happened to him on the island. To tell Laurel and Felicity why he felt he had to sabotage his relationships all those years ago. To tell Thea that even though he couldn’t let her know, he still protected her during those five years. 

It was also 7 months of Oliver learning to fall in love with Felicity again. Watching him go from “Ollie” and Felicity shutting him down at every “flirt and charm” he threw at her, to Oliver giving Felicity a gentle smile and a simple kiss on the cheek. From “Ollie” asking her for drinks with a wink to Oliver asking her for dinner, but not Italian even though everyone loves it. From “Ollie” trying to get in her pants and figure out how he could be engaged to her to Oliver getting down on his knee and asking all over again. 

Even though those 7 months were the hardest on everyone they knew deep down that it was needed. They needed a way to clean the slates, but not forget them. It helped them rebuild completely instead of just trying to patch things up.


End file.
